Keep Warm
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: Writing exercise for Project Team Beta Smut University lesson on self pleasure. Bella's heating is off, and Edward Cullen, pathetic excuse for a boiler repairman says he's waiting for parts. Bella gets a helping hand to warm up...O/S


KEEP WARM (One Shot)

**I don't own Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended. This is my writing exercise for Project Team Beta Smut University, Lesson 8 – Self Pleasure. All good fun!**

**Thank you to lulabelle98 for taking a lot over this chapter before I reposted. Check out her story, The Long Walk Home.**

I turned off the cold faucet. Shit. No hot water not only equaled a loss of heating, but no shower, too. For all I knew that cold showers were good for what ailed me right now, I also knew that, with the weather the way it was outside, it would also give me hypothermia.

Goddamn heating engineer. "Parts needed, and they won't be here until Friday," he'd told me.

Stupid me for being so dazzled by his pretty yet lopsided smile which had made me forget to get irate and demand better service. Fucking asshole—too sexy for his own good. What use was a heating engineer if they couldn't fix your goddamn heating?

My thoughts drifted back to the way his jeans had hugged his ass and then I remembered his pretty green eyes..._mmm_, I could think of a better occupation for Edward Cullen, that pathetic excuse for a boiler repairman.

I closed my eyes and suddenly he was here in the cubicle with me. Cold fingers ran over my chattering lips and then down my neck until icy hands met warm breasts. My nipples stood to attention immediately.

"That was nice. We'll have a bit more of that—thank you," I groaned.

A cold palm brushed my other nipple before it cupped my entire breast firmly.

"Oh, yeah. That's it."

While one of his hands kneaded my breast, the fingertips on the other began a frozen trail down my ribcage, barely making contact with my skin but just enough for me to feel.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

The touch moved down past my hips to mid-thigh, before slowly making its way back up my body. It returned to my breast, traced a line up to my neck, and found refuge in my warm, willing mouth.

I suckled the fingers, swirling my tongue around them and coating them in wetness. Once I was sure I'd done my job thoroughly, I released them and they instinctively sought out more heat, this time between my legs.

I shivered involuntarily as the fingers ran over my slick lower lips, and then briefly dipped inside where I was much, much warmer. I gasped as two fingers rubbed firmly against my clit.

"God yeah, Edward. That's where I want you." I moaned as the hand on my breast suddenly reached out for something more solid to hold onto. It found an ice cold tile.

Silently, the fingers continued in a circular motion—quick and with just the right amount of pressure that I liked.

_Damn,_ he was really working his magic on me.

The hand left the cold tile, and soft fingers brushed over my forehead, down my nose, and then began to gently caress my lips. My tongue slowly snaked out of my mouth to meet them and gave them a warm welcome. One finger accepted the invitation, and once inside, I tangled my tongue around it, bringing it back up to body temperature.

My heart began to throb at an erratic pace, and my entire body became electrified with pleasure. I arched my back and groaned his name. The fingers between my legs responded by somehow managing to find an even quicker, firmer rhythm. The other hand covered my mouth and nose to repress my screams and gasps that were getting louder and louder.

Finally, I froze with my mouth hanging open mid-cry while I shattered into a thousand pieces. My entire universe seemed to revolve around a spot between my hips. Once the initial rush passed, I crumpled into a boneless, warm jelly-like wreck and slid to the bottom of the cubicle.

Damn, I was getting too good at this. I was lucky if it had taken two minutes that time.

Oh well, at least Edward Cullen—pathetic excuse for a heating engineer—managed to warm me up somehow. I smirked to myself, and made a mental note of the occasion for use in the future, should I need warming up again.


End file.
